gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Genius Junior
Genius Junior was a former primetime game show on NBC that celebrates the smartest kids in America. Premise Twelve teams of three children each compete in a series of tests of knowledge, nerve, physicality & speed. Gameplay Each week two teams of three children will play a series of games that test their brain to the full extent. In each game, each team will play their half of the round against the clock. The team in control will take turns answering questions. A right answer scores a point immediately goes on to the next question. A wrong answer goes to the next player but stays on that question and if all three of them miss, that's when play goes to the next question. Each player can pass their turn if they don't know the answer, but each player can only do it once each round. In middle of the game, each team will have the option to nominate a player to be the "Super Brain". This means that, that player will play the round alone, trying to answer as many questions and racking up as many points as they can. And that player will make that nomination by hitting a buzzer in front of them. Now that option will last for up to two rounds. The team with the most points at the end of four rounds will go on to face "The Cortex" for $100,000. The Cortex The Cortex is a relay round where each player on the winning team will have their own level. The player in control will be asked a series of brainteasing questions. Each correct answer wins money moves one step. It takes a certain number of correct answers & steps to complete each level and pass the game to the next player. Here's how the progress works: Altogether, the grand total of $50,000, however, if the winning team can answer 12 questions correctly in three minutes (3:00), their winnings will be doubled for a grand total of $100,000. Tournament This show is a tournament format, with only the winners being able to keep their money. Quarter-Finals For the first six shows, the twelve teams (two per game) will battle it out for spots in the semi-final. Semi-Finals For the next three shows, the six remaining teams will battle it out for spots in the finals. Finals The finals features the three remaining teams. After a team is eliminated at the end of the second round (earning a trip to Universal Orlando), the two remaining teams compete to see which teams goes first in two Cortexes. Each team has 2:00 plus a second per point scored. Whichever team completes the Cortex in the fastest time becomes champions. In addition, the money for the Cortex is doubled for a possible $200,000. The runners-up win a trip to Washington, DC. Trivia This show was once paired up on Sunday nights along with the third season of Little Big Shots hosted by Steve Harvey. Links Official Site Facebook Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Big Prize Category:Childrens Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2018 premieres Category:2018 endings